Now and Then:And Then We Kiss
by Mew-is-back
Summary: A cute story about the love shared between Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake


**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot. This is story is dedicated to my friend, Irushi! I 3 you!

**And Then We Kiss**

It was a cold winter's day, the sun set high over the hills of Konoha. Hatake Kakashi jumped down from the large oak tree he was perched on, scaring a twelve-year-old Umino Iruka, who jumped up, landing on his butt. "Hey! Who the hell do think you are?" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Kakashi. Said thirteen-year-old jounin smirked beneath a navy blue mask, raising a fine, gray/blonde eyebrow. "I think I'm Hatake Kakashi...who the hell do you think _you _are?" He presented a gloved hand, offering it to the sitting brunette. "Umino Iruka..." said brunette replied, taking the offered hand, standing up.

"What your rank?" Kakashi questioned, gazing closely at Iruka. "I'm still in the Acadamey..." he sighed. Kakashi's eyebrow raised even more. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he nagged, a teasing note entering his voice. Iruka wrinkled his nose in disgust, but the look in his eye's was one of hurt...rejection. "They don't want me there. All the do is pick on me..." he mumbled. Sighing, Kakashi leaned against the large oak tree. In a soft voice that Iruka didn't know he posessed, Kakashi whispered. "Care to tell me why?"

Looking at him with big, doe-brown eyes, Iruka frowned. "My parents...I'm an orphan." he whispered, avoiding Kakashi's eyes, which where now slitted. "And they that that is funny? They think its something to laugh about?" he growled. Thinking he was angry at _him_, Iruka flinched, backing away from the rage in Kakashi's eyes. Rage that dissipated upon seeing the fear in Iruka's rich brown eyes. "Hey..." he whispered softly, catching Iruka's gaze. "I'm not angry at you...I'm angry at them...I don't...have any parents, either...so I understand how you feel...alone..." his voice was still extremely soft, so soft, in fact, that Iruka had to strain to hear it. Iruka reached out and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder in an attempt to reassure the blonde. Still staring into those pools of brown, Kakashi place his gloved hand over Iruka's bare one, causing the brunette to jump, and pull away. "Oh...I'm sorry, I..." Kakashi began, but his words caught in his throat, so he just swallowed, and continued to stare into Iruka's eyes. After blinking for a few minutes, Iruka slowly reached in front of him, grabbing Kakashi's pale hand. "I don't...have a problem with it..." he blushed. "This is the other reason they pick on me..." he blushed deeper, almost enough to hide the deep scar on his tiny nose. "What is?" Kakashi asked, playing dumb. Iruka gulped. "You know..." he whispered. Kakashi grinned. "No...I'm afraid I don't..."

"I'm...g-gay..." he said lowly, completely avoiding Kakashi's gaze. "Then...you wouldn't mind if I kissed you? _Iruka-chan_?" Kakashi cooed, wiping away a tear that had leaked from Iruka's eye. Not waiting for an answer, he leaned downed, and connected his lips with the younger ninja. Gasping, Iruka pushed against Kakashi's shoulders, and pulled away from the jounin. "What? What are you doing?" he exclaimed. Kakashi lips turned up into a sad smile. "I want to kiss you, Iruka-san..." he whispered, bringing a gloved hand up to touch Iruka's slightly tanned face, his skin contrasting greatly with the brunette's. "Is that okay?"

Iruka blushed, leaning into Kakashi's touch. "Yeah, it's okay...Kakashi-kun." he whispered. Smiling, Kakashi leaned down, catching Iruka's lips with his own. This time, Iruka tentatively kissed him back, opening his mouth when Kakashi's tounge swiped against his lips. After several minutes, Kakashi pulled away. Wiping stray saliva from Iruka's lips, Kakashi smiled. "Why don't I...walk you back to the Acadamey? I'm sure they won't bother then...and if they do..." he kissed Iruka chastely."Well, they won't!" And with that, they started towards Ninja Acadamey.

-

"Hey look, everyone, the fag decided to come back!" A twelve-year-old ninja cackeled, pointing at Iruka. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, and he took Iruka's shaking hand in his own. Turning, he glared at the nameless ninja. "Actually, fag_s_. And, if you have a problem with my _boyfriend_, you have a problem with _me_...and that's the last thing you want." he growled. The ninja rolled his eyes, and looked down his nose at the pair. "Your not his boyfriend, your bluffing. No one would want..._that_." He motioned to the brunette.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really." he turned, and pulled Iruka against him. "I want him more than anything..." At this, his lips fell onto Iruka's. He chuckled in his head as he heard the nameless ninja make a disgusted noise. He pulled back, and stared into Iruka's deep brown eyes. "Get back to class..._Iruka_-_chan_." He smiled. He kissed Iruka one last time, and as the brunette turned to leave, he tapped his lightly on the ass, giggling as he heard the younger boy gasp.

-

TBC

A/N: I LOOOVE THIS COUPLE! Any who, I absolutely WILL be updating the story, because I am God. Just kidding. But, I will be updating because its too cute not to! lol!

Chao!

.Mew-chan.


End file.
